Un shaman de mil años
by HikaruAsakura7
Summary: Hao Asakura reflexiona un poco sobre sus vidas pasadas y su meta mas anhelada....ser el Rey Shaman...


Shaman King Fanfict   
  
Escrito por: M.V. a.k.a Hikaru Shidou  
  
Titulo: Un shaman de mil años  
  
..."There's something inside me that pulls me beneath the surface  
  
consuming, confusing, this lack of self-control I fear is never-ending, controlling, I can't seem  
  
To find myself again, my walls are closing in"...  
  
(Crawling, Linkin Park)  
  
Hao observa el atardecer sentado desde una alta colina. El sol esta ocultándose, muriendo el día. La noche anuncia su llegada, mientras se enciende el cielo como las llamas del fuego, brillando intensamente.  
  
-Este mundo es viejo, tanto que no podemos imaginarnos todo lo que ha experimentado. Mis años me han enseñado mucho, desde que descubrí que podía ver al mundo desde otra forma. Mas allá de lo que los sentidos captan, están las cosas que los ojos a veces no ven y los oídos a veces no oyen. Pero puedo escuchar a esta tierra clamar...el viento hablar, sentir la pureza verdadera del agua...  
  
Mis años me han enseñado mucho...este mundo esta sangrando lleno de dolor, de pena. Lo hieren, lo destruyen con muerte, destrucción, contaminación...los humanos, quienes han estado poco tiempo en comparación con la Tierra misma no ven lo que hacen. Siguen engreídos, llenos de absoluta e inútil confianza en sus civilizaciones, en sus extraños aparatos, creyendo que así mejoran...ignoran al mundo donde habitan.  
  
Hace mil años, cuando nací...cuando descubrí la esencia de los cinco elementos...pude verlo...vi el territorio sagrado. Palabras no explican la hermosura, la grandiosidad...la pureza de aquel lugar...entonces ¿por qué este planeta no podía ser así?  
  
Porque estaban esos humanos, con sus pensamientos estúpidos y absurdos...lo contaminan. Temen todo lo que no comprenden. No comprenden que son los que han conducido al estado actual que tenemos...  
  
-----  
  
- señor Hao....le pedimos que por favor extermine a unos demonios que azotan mi territorio...por favor...  
  
Era otro humano estúpido y débil.  
  
Eran dos shikigamis...Zenki y Kouki...fuertes, ágiles y dispuestos a destruir. La batalla no fue difícil. Superé sus habilidades. Los sellé para que no continuaran perturbando a los demás.  
  
-es en verdad un gran maestro...por favor le suplico que me ofrezca sus servicios...  
  
Todos me miraban llenos de asombro, de un inexplicable temor.   
  
-Tiene grandes poderes...no es un humano...  
  
Ni siquiera les hacía daño, ni demostraba agresividad o maldad.   
  
-Debe ser un demonio que los controla...un demonio...  
  
No. Solo pensaban que era un demonio.  
  
-No bajemos la vista o nos matará...  
  
Solo creían que los mataría cuando pudiese. Imbéciles. Por supuesto que debían cuidarse, o les quitaría su frágil sensación de poder.  
  
A medida que cumplía un trabajo de combatir esencias que estaban fuera de control crecía el temor de todos los humanos hacia mi. A pesar de favorecerlos defendiéndolos de los espíritus que no podían combatir, seguían con sus pensamientos. Ni siquiera podían comprenderme, a pesar de que no les hacía nada. Todos me temían, ninguno de ellos podía dejar de temerme, ninguno podía aceptarme.  
  
Decidí entonces reunirme con mi familia. Ellos eran como yo, shamanes. Ellos entenderían.  
  
-¡hermano!   
  
Mi hermano menor solo tenía quince años. Fuerte, sonriente, con poderes espirituales llenos de pureza. -¿qué haces aquí? Deberías estar entrenando...  
  
Se sentó a mi lado y juntos contemplamos los árboles.   
  
-hermano...¿estas triste?...  
  
-no, estoy contigo...estoy con mi familia...¿por qué lo dices?  
  
-Por que te escuche cuando hablabas de esos señores...!tu no eres un demonio!  
  
Sonreí. Mi hermano hablaba con sinceridad y preocupación por mi. -¿cómo crees eso?  
  
-¡porque siempre nos cuidas, siempre hablas de la naturaleza, de cosas maravillosas y hermosas! ¡eres un shaman, no un demonio!  
  
Me reí. Mi hermano era joven, aun tenía un espíritu no corrompido.  
  
-hermano...¿podré entrenar contigo?...quiero ser como tu...  
  
-claro que si...eres un Asakura, serás fuerte...serás un shaman y sentirás a esta madre tierra...  
  
Mi hermano siguió entrenando a mi lado y siempre decía que yo era un gran maestro.   
  
---  
  
Mis años me han enseñado mucho. Los humanos solo ven las cosas superficiales y no pueden percibir mas allá de lo que ven u oyen. Ni siquiera se molestan en ver mas allá de las cosas. Solo los shamanes comprenden y sienten la tierra, son el vinculo entre dos mundos.  
  
-maestro...es usted maravilloso...  
  
-si, sus palabras son prodigiosas...por favor déjenos estar con usted.  
  
Eran muchos omnyoujis que venían a verme desde todas partes del Japón. Muchos estaban convencidos de mis palabras. Incluso mis maestros se maravillaban de mis pensamientos.  
  
-es usted excepcional, maestro Hao...  
  
-si, un verdadero shaman y maestro...  
  
Estaba muy contento de que muchos comprendieran la verdad.   
  
Estaba contemplando la hermosa naturaleza al atardecer desde el templo. Hasta que...  
  
-señor Hao...tiene una visita...  
  
-¿quién?  
  
-una joven de Kyoto...de una respetable familia...  
  
-dile que pase...  
  
Una joven de unos dieciocho años entró, de largos cabellos negros, vestida con un kimono sobrio, al verla creí que era la esposa de algún rico o noble que solicitaba mi ayuda. Se inclinó ante mi.  
  
-mis mas profundos respetos, maestro Hao...me llamo Megumi Aogiri...he venido a humildemente a pedirle algo...  
  
-¿desea acaso que la ayude con algún espíritu?  
  
-no. Yo...-su voz era quieta y hacía un esfuerzo por hablar bien mientras me miraba a los ojos.-...he oído de usted...de sus enseñanzas...  
  
-¿si?...¿qué le pareció entonces?...-le interrogué  
  
-creo en lo que dice...en aquel territorio sagrado al cual podemos llegar...  
  
Me sorprendió...creí que era una simple humana.  
  
-¿es usted una shaman?  
  
-no. -sacó un largo rosario-...soy una Itako...  
  
-cualquier persona que tenga poderes espirituales puede llegar a ese territorio si se lo propone...-Dije con total seguridad.  
  
Se inclinó de nuevo y parecía que iba a pedirme algo.  
  
-por favor...quisiera ser alumna suya...se lo pido, maestro...  
  
-¿estas consciente de lo que harás? Solo se puede llegar luego de adquirir una gran fuerza...  
  
-haré lo que sea...quiero llegar hasta ese lugar...y aprender el secreto de los elementos...  
  
Sus ojos eran llenos de la fuerza de la determinación. Sonreí.  
  
-de acuerdo...acepto, pero debes desprenderte de tu posición social...  
  
-lo haré...además aun no me he desposado...  
  
Tenía grandes poderes y era disciplinada. Fue una de las mejores en mi grupo de alumnos. Me daba satisfacción entrenar a personas como ella.   
  
Entonces me propuse formar un movimiento donde lideraría a los shamanes para encontrar juntos el camino hacia un nuevo mundo. Reuní a mis alumnos y a mis familiares.  
  
-...piénselo bien, los humanos solo tienen pensamientos absurdos y solo perturban la armonía de este mundo...  
  
-...pero señor Hao, no podemos rebelarnos...  
  
-esto no es una rebelión...solo tendremos nuestro nuevo mundo ya purificado...sin humanos...  
  
Sin embargo no todo salió como lo supuse. Y empecé a darme cuenta de otras cosas.  
  
-¡padre! ¿qué haces aquí?  
  
-al fin te encontré, Megumi...  
  
El padre de ella había llegado y parecía muy molesto.  
  
-¡marchémonos ahora!  
  
-No, padre...estoy entrenando con el Maestro Hao...  
  
-¡No me importa!...estoy cansado de soportar tus cosas de espíritus...debí haber hecho caso a tu madre cuando empezaste con tus locuras de ser una Itako...  
  
-¡pero padre, me gusta ser lo que soy! ¡este poder es un don!  
  
-¿un don? -se rió cínicamente-...¿te sirvió para encontrar esposo? Mi primera hija debió haberse casado con un shogun...así la familia sería mas fuerte...  
  
-solo te importa tener un estatus social...-se reprimió sus lágrimas-  
  
-además, ese tal Hao...es un demonio...un demonio que quiere matar al emperador, debes alejarte de él...  
  
-¡No lo haré!   
  
-entonces...no te atrevas a volver, porque ya no eres mi hija ¿entiendes?  
  
-¡Padre! ¡no te vayas!  
  
Su padre se fue a pesar de sus lágrimas. Se sentó en los escalones del templo, llorando en silencio. Me acerqué a ella y me senté a su lado. Puse una mano en su hombro tratando de darle ánimo.  
  
-¿entiendes ahora, Megumi? -le dije mientras me miraba llena de tristeza.-los humanos son débiles...no nos comprenden...  
  
-pero maestro...el es mi padre...  
  
-decide entonces, quedarte con los humanos...o conmigo y los shamanes...  
  
Se secó sus lágrimas. -...estaré con usted, señor Hao...  
  
Mi padre y mi familia no estaba muy de acuerdo conmigo. No parecían contentos con mis ideas de un nuevo mundo. Mi padre y mis hermanos mayores acordaron detenerme.  
  
-entonces...se oponen, familia Asakura...  
  
-has sido un gran shaman, pero has cambiado...incluso cambiaste tu nombre por el de Hao Asakura...mi hijo Yoh ya no existe...  
  
-claro que aquí estoy, busco un mundo donde vivamos en armonía...ustedes lo saben muy bien, yo aprendí aquí con ustedes...  
  
-eso de exterminar a los humanos no nos parece...porque somos humanos...quieras o no...  
  
Me dio tristeza que mi propia familia me rechazara de esa manera.  
  
-¡hermano!.....-era mi hermano menor-...!detén esto!...!no quiero que te marches!  
  
-¿estás conmigo o contra mi? ¿me seguirás?  
  
-hermano...yo los quiero a todos, no quiero que tu separes de la familia...  
  
-entiendo...  
  
Todos ellos estaban en contra mía. Los que consideraba mi familia. Ellos no me aceptaron.  
  
-tu también te opones a mí...  
  
Estaba muy decepcionado. No podía entender el por qué. Yo siempre fui amable con ellos.   
  
-Maestro Hao...  
  
Estaba en el Templo solo y Megumi estaba en la puerta.  
  
-¿qué quieres?  
  
-he venido porque lo vi muy triste, maestro....  
  
Me di vuelta y estaba allí, tomando entre sus manos el rosario.  
  
-...¿tu crees que soy un demonio?  
  
-No...-dijo sincera-...usted es un buen hombre, lo sé...tiene el deseo de proteger este mundo...  
  
-¿me abandonarás, Megumi?...  
  
-No...no lo haré...Maestro...  
  
-quiero que me digas por qué te quedas...  
  
Ella estaba sorprendida de mi pregunta. Solo quería escuchar sus razones aunque ya las sabía.  
  
-...porque le aprecio mucho, maestro...usted lo sabe...  
  
Me levanté y caminé hasta ella. Leí su mente.   
  
-¿entonces te quedarás? ¿Iras junto a mi a mi nuevo mundo?  
  
-Si...  
  
Decidí entonces recurrir a mis camaradas. Nos reunimos, pero incluso muchos de ellos se marcharon y se pusieron en mi contra.  
  
-Hao, no podemos revelarnos contra lo establecido...  
  
-no podemos destruir a los humanos...  
  
-yo solo traigo un nuevo mundo...¿a que le temen?  
  
Ellos también tenían miedo de mi. Ellos eran como esos estúpidos humanos, tenían su misma mirada, llena de sus estúpidos temores. Eran débiles e inútiles.  
  
Y mi familia me enfrentó, incluso los de mi propia sangre. Mi padre y mis hermanos.  
  
-¿se atreverán a matarme?   
  
-lo lamento, pero no podemos dejarte continuar con semejantes ambiciones...  
  
Todos estaban con sus espíritus acompañantes, prepararon un ejército para detenerme. Un grupo de shamanes siguieron conmigo. Sin embargo ellos también huyeron al ver las habilidades de los Asakura. Solo quedaron a mi lado Megumi y dos de mis mejores alumnos. Decidí enfrentar a mi padre y lo derroté, derroté a muchos hasta que quedaban dos de mis hermanos con poderes espirituales. Los soldados del emperador llegaron y los eliminé a todos ellos con Zenki y Kouki. Los Asakura estaban débiles.   
  
-señor Hao...es suficiente...deténgase...-dijo Megumi-  
  
-si, son muchas muertes, señor...  
  
Los miré. ¿acaso ellos también?  
  
-¿acaso sienten compasión por débiles como ellos? Mírenlos...ustedes son superiores...  
  
-...señor Hao...ha llegado muy lejos...-dijo Megumi enfrentándome  
  
-¿a que te refieres?  
  
-a que esto es una masacre, mire a su propia familia...  
  
-los humanos y shamanes débiles no tienen cabida en el nuevo mundo...¿acaso olvidaste que tu padre te abandonó? El nunca comprendió tus habilidades...  
  
-asi es...pero usted...usted no es el maestro al que admiré...al que hablaba de este mundo...de la belleza del territorio sagrado...al que quería seguir...al que yo quise con toda la fuerza de mi alma...maestro...no....Hao Asakura...usted, es...otra persona...no puedo seguirlo...   
  
-Ni nosotros...-dijeron los otros dos-  
  
Me había quedado solo. Todos me traicionaron. Todos me miraban de esa forma, esa manera de la que detesto...  
  
-te detendremos, hermano...-dijo mi hermano menor con los demás Asakura-  
  
-¡concentren sus poderes espirituales!  
  
Todos ellos concentraron su energías. Vi a dos de mis hermanos morir. Había sido debilitado, pero aun no me derrotaron. Megumi, quien había aprendido a controlar espíritus hizo un mortal ataque para matarme, el cual la destruyó a causa del exceso de poder. Desaparecí. Solo de forma física. Mi espíritu permaneció en la tierra. Varios de los Asakura habían muerto en esa batalla. Tomaron mis pertenencias y las destruyeron, excepto un libro donde había escrito mis técnicas y me encargué de que Zenki y Kouki las protegieran. Ellos creyeron que me habían detenido.  
  
Mis años me enseñaron mucho. Así como los humanos son inútiles, mas inútiles son aquellos shamanes débiles. La traición es por culpa de la debilidad. Solo los fuertes estarán en mi nuevo reino. Solo los fuertes sobreviven y los débiles perecen.  
  
----  
  
Quinientos años después, había llegado el momento del torneo de los shamanes. Logré reencarnar en un apache oficial del torneo. Habían numerosos Shamanes, mientras observaba los combates descubrí el camino secreto hasta el territorio sagrado. Allí descubrí al espíritu del fuego. Era imponente, fuerte. Había conseguido al perfecto espíritu acompañante y estaba a punto de tomar los grandes espíritus. Sin embargo, de nuevo los Asakura se interponían en mi camino.  
  
Un rosario de color blanco me ataba. No imaginé que alguien me detuviese de esta forma.   
  
-¡lo tengo! ¡tengo a Hao! ¡destrúyanlo!   
  
Logró separarme de mi espíritu de fuego mientras cuatro personas me atacaban con sus poderes espirituales.   
  
-ahora...invoco a las mil ochenta técnicas...!sellen a Hao!...  
  
De nuevo desaparecí. Aprendí mucho de mis mil años.  
  
Hao se levantó y sonrió. -esta vez... a pesar de haber nacido en dos individuos, ni siquiera Yoh podrá detenerme...tomaré a los grandes espíritus...y purificaré a este, este mundo con mi espíritu de fuego...los devoraré...los quemaré... seré el emperador, en mi mundo de shamanes, por el resto de la eternidad..  
  
Hao observaba el cielo oscuro mientras estaba acompañado de sus camaradas.  
  
-escuchen... ustedes son los elegidos... demuestren que son dignos de estar a mi lado...  
  
Todos asintieron e inclinaron su cabeza en señal de respeto a Hao.   
  
-muy bien... marchémonos...  
  
La luna brillaba sobre ellos mientras Hao y sus camaradas volaban a bordo de su espíritu de fuego... tiempo pasaría hasta que Hao confrontara su destino... en el torneo de shamanes...  
  
Nota: este fanfict de SK que hice es sobre Hao y me pareció bueno que el mismo lo contara, así tendría mas sentido. Espero que les agrade ya que lo hice con mucho gusto, a pesar de lo corto que es. Hao me parece un personaje vital en la serie a pesar de lo cruel que en ocasiones llegue a ser. Además creo que el fragmento que puse de la canción es porque creí que le quedaba bien a la atmósfera de la historia. Gracias por leerlo.  
  
M.V. Hikaru Shidou. 


End file.
